Smoke and Mirrors
by Cinnamon secrets
Summary: Two brothers, two time-lines… what went wrong for Wyatt to become the source of all evil?
1. 10 years old

**Title****: **Smoke and Mirrors.  
><strong>Author: <strong>Danyliz  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Charmed.  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Piper/Leo if you squint.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Deep brotherly bond (no incest).  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-15  
><strong>Beta: <strong>Mikkifavo

**Summary:** Two brothers, two time-lines… what went wrong for Wyatt to become the source of all evil?

**A/N:** Charmed is property of the WB/CW. I'm still hoping that someday they'll make a sequel with the Halliwell Bros. I live in delusion land. The story shows both time-lines with similar events but the different results according to the changed future Chris saved. Also I made up one of the Halliwell cousins, Coop is Phoebe and Coop's son (according to the story, Phoebe only had girls; I changed that in this story). Things in _italic _are events from the old time-line. Wonderful **Mikkifavo** helped me with the beta and is generally awesome, so a big thanks to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: <strong>**10 years old.**

_Chris knew he was not as special as his brother. Wyatt was the twice blessed, and Chris was nobody. He was used to being ignored by everyone: his mom too busy fighting with Leo, his aunt too busy fighting demons, and Wyatt too busy feeding his own ego. _

_When he saw Wyatt arguing with Leo, he knew that sometimes being invisible wasn't that bad. Leo was always nagging Wyatt about his powers, about his responsibility as the twice blessed and about his careless attitude regarding protecting innocents. What was best? That your father ignored you completely, or that he bothered you with his high expectations all the time?_

_As he saw Wyatt blowing up his mother's clock, he sighed. Maybe he was the lucky one, not Wyatt._

_Making potions was something Chris did when he felt alone, which was most of the time. He practically lived on the attic, studying the book of Shadows and practicing potions. Wyatt had all the super powers, but Chris was proud that he had the brains to actually beat him every once in a while. Wyatt never knew that Chris' potion turned him into a frog for two hours until their mother figured it out. Chris blamed a warlock. Aunt Phoebe didn't believe him, she didn't say anything though. Being in the attic was Chris' escape from reality; from knowing that his mother was tired of having an absent husband and mostly from knowing his brother didn't love him at all._

_Too bad that Chris did love him with all his heart; he was his big brother, even when he was an asshole._

_Footsteps came closer to the attic, and Chris hurried and put away everything he had been preparing. He was practicing a potion to make his brother nicer. It probably wouldn't work, but he had to try. He sat quickly on the old sofa, taking the book of shadows and putting it on his lap._

"_Mom wants to talk to you." Wyatt entered the room as if he owned it, as usual.._

"_I'll be downstairs in a minute," he said calmly, trying not to make eye contact with Wyatt._

"_What are you doing, Chris?" Wyatt snatched the book from Chris' lap._

"_Nothing," he said, standing up._

_When he was trying to walk away, Wyatt grabbed Chris' arm with force, turning him around to face him._

"_See, I'm not sure, little brother. You have been acting strange lately…"_

"_I don't know what you mean."_

"_You don't even look at me anymore; are you jealous because I can crush you like an ant?"_

"_CHRIS!" His mom's voice echoed in the room. "Coop is here!"_

_Chris' face lit up immediately; Coop was the best thing in the family, he actually thought that his life could have been a lot better if he was his big brother instead of Wyatt. _

"_Look at you, all excited about seeing our cousin," Wyatt spat. "What if I go out with you two?"_

"_No!" Chris said strongly, earning a warning glare from Wyatt. Except for their mother, no one yelled at Wyatt. Not even their father. "I mean… you'll get bored, and Leo said that you had to train."_

"_Do you think I care about what Leo says?" Wyatt lifted an amused eyebrow._

"_You should… you're the only one who is worthy of his attention anyway."_

_Wyatt looked dubiously, almost like he was surprised to hear Chris saying this._

"_Hey, Chris!"_

_Chris and Wyatt turned around, seeing Coop enter the room with a big smile. In the moment Coop noticed the strong grip Wyatt had on Chris, he frowned._

"_Let him go, Wyatt," he warned._

"_Or what, cousin? Don't be a fool; we wouldn't want aunt Phoebe upset because we fight, right?"_

_Coop paled, but Chris gave him merit, he still looked Wyatt directly in the eyes. Chris knew Wyatt was here for a reason, this picking on the weak thing was only to amuse himself. He knew his brother – he wanted something._

"_What do you want, Wyatt?" sighed Chris, caving._

"_God, you two are boring. I want a potion, Chris. I need Leo out of the way this weekend."_

"_You know how to make a sleeping potion, you don't need my help."_

"_Oh, but I do, little brother. You know how to make it tasteless, and I want it with secondary effects."_

"_What kind of secondary effects?"_

"_Memory loss from the previous week."_

_Chris knew what this meant: Wyatt would cause trouble and Chris was hopeless in stopping him. Chris learned the hard way that it was best to let Wyatt get his way; if you opposed, you wouldn't win and he would get revenge. _

"_Leave now, and you can have it tomorrow." If his mother knew what he was doing, she would be angry. Good thing she was too busy trying to actually educate Wyatt and failing miserably._

_He didn't blame his mother, she was the only good thing in this house; she just had so many things on her plate right now, that worrying about her ten year old potion genius wasn't a high priority._

"_Finally we understand each other, little brother," Wyatt smirked. "See you later, Coop."_

_As Wyatt let him go and walked away, Coop got closer to Chris and took his arm gently, revising if Wyatt dared to hurt him. Chris glanced upwards, noticing Wyatt standing in the doorway with a strange frown. He didn't have time to ask though, as Wyatt walked away quickly closing the door behind him, and Coop started rambling about his brother._

_Coop hated Wyatt, even when Aunt Phoebe tried to make him understand Wyatt's reasons for being a spoiled brat. It was something Chris never understood: his aunt and father always justified Wyatt, and even though she had her own children, Phoebe was always mooning over Wyatt. What was so special about his brother? Chris always felt stupider, uglier and the clumsier compared to his perfect brother._

_But Coop made him feel like he was worthy of someone else's time. _

"_Please, tell me you won't do it, Chris," Coop said in a whisper, as if he was worried Wyatt would overhear through the door._

"_I have to. You know what Wyatt is like, Coop. If you don't do what he says, he throws a tantrum."_

"_He's twelve, he's not invincible yet, we can take him."_

"_For how long? You know your mother – and even my mother. He's the twice blessed. He's untouchable."_

"_Well, he's also a jerkface and I'm putting a spell on his clothes."_

"_Coop, that's playing with fire."_

"_Don't worry Chris, I won't get burned. We have to stick together, right?"_

_Chris looked up, seeing the big smile Coop had. In moments like this he could truly believe that if he and Coop stayed together, they could overcome anything. Coop was the brother he always wanted, and he suspected that Coop felt the same thing. Sometimes it was amusing that Coop acted like a big brother, even though he was younger than Chris. His cousin was the only thing besides his mother that motivated him to keep going in this hell. _

"_Right," Chris finally smiled._

* * *

><p>Chris felt he was the luckiest kid in the whole Universe. He had superpowers, he had an amazing family, and he just got an outstanding grade in magic school. What else could he ask for? Sure, his brother sometimes was an ass, since he believed he was better than him in fighting demons, but Chris was only 10, and besides, he was better than Wyatt in Potions. His older brother always messed up things when he was mixing ingredients, and they agreed that they were stronger together than apart. Mel was neutral, she was a girl and younger, she really wasn't competition for them.<p>

Chris loved his big brother. He protected him, helped him out and was, in general, awesome. Chris looked up to him greatly. Even though everyone said that Wyatt was the twice blessed, nobody treated him differently. In their parents' eyes, they were all Halliwells and that was the only thing that mattered. Family was the most important thing.

His mother often told Chris he looked like his aunt Prue, who died fighting a powerful demon. Prue was the oldest of his Aunts, and she had practically raised his mother and aunt Phoebe. Chris liked to hear about Prue; she sounded like a wonderful woman, if a little neurotic. Just like Chris. Wyatt often told him to relax and enjoy his childhood, but Chris was very uptight. He knew he was a spoilsport sometimes, but someone had to take control when Wyatt decided to be an irresponsible idiot. His brother thought he was invincible, and Chris wasn't going to let him get hurt by his recklessness.

As he saw his dad and mom chastising Wyatt for being careless about his safety while protecting innocents, he sighed. Wyatt often put himself on the line to save an innocent instead of just orbing away with said innocent. _That's the cowards' way!_, Wyatt often argued when Chris joined his parents in the lecture.

Wyatt moved his hands dismissively, and again his mother's clock paid the price. Wyatt still couldn't control his new power, and their mother wasn't giving him a hard time for it since she once blew up their father. In comparison, the clock seemed like a better option.

By dinner time, everything was forgotten and they could enjoy a home-made meal while joking about Wyatt's next heroic scheme.

Of course, even when he had a great family, Chris also needed time for himself. Their parents let him practice potions in the attic when he wanted solitude, and everyone respected his time – though Wyatt sometimes forgot about it and orbed in to be a bother. It was rare, but Chris didn't mind.

He was doing a new memory potion since he thought it could be useful when they saved innocents (they shouldn't know about their powers). As he was mixing ingredients, the smoke was becoming intense. Chris didn't even notice his eyes watering and the lack of air until it was too late.

Chris saw himself on a bed. It was one of the manor's rooms, he was sure. He had a wound on his stomach, and his father was next to him, crying. He was disappearing… he was dying…

_Don't leave me_…

The voice sounded a lot like his brother, but he was nowhere in sight. What was happening? Chris wanted to move and demand explanations from his father, but he couldn't. He was frozen in the place, like he had to watch himself die. He was young, he looked devastated, sad… alone.

_Chris…. Chris!_

Waking up abruptly, Chris gave a jump, crashing directly into Wyatt's chest.

"Chris!" Wyatt said, worried. "What the hell happened, bro?"

"Wyatt!" Chris heard his mother's voice. "I've told you to watch your language."

"Mom," Wyatt whined, "we fight demons, I think 'hell' is an acceptable curse."

Chris realized that his big brother had a strong hold on him, and he wasn't letting him go even though he already regained consciousness.

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"That's what we want to know, peanut," their mother walked towards them.

"I felt your pain and I came quickly to kick some demons' as…" Wyatt glanced to his side noticing the frown on their mother. "Butt," he corrected quickly. "Imagine my surprise when I found you on the floor. You scared the hell out of me, bro!"

"Sorry… I think the smoke was more intense than I thought it would be."

"I bet. You know better than doing a potion without a window open, Chris," his mother directed her frown to him.

"Sorry, it won't happen again."

"I hope so, otherwise I'll have you banned from the attic until you learn to be careful. We have enough to worry about with your brother."

"Hey!" Wyatt complained.

"Chris, you look a little pale, are you okay?"

Chris pushed Wyatt lightly away, seeing his cousin standing near his mother. Right, he and Coop had plans to go to the movies.

"I'm fine Coop, I'm a Halliwell."

"That's not the appropriate answer, Chris," his mother came closer and touched his forehead. "It doesn't look like a big bump, but you will stay home so I can watch over you."

"But Mom!" Chris complained. "We were going to the movies!"

"Exactly, you _were_ going. Now you are staying here, and it's final."

"We can watch movies here, Chris," suggested Coop.

"I will even make you popcorn," his mother smiled gently, "with caramel, the way you like it."

"Fine." Chris caved. "We'll be downstairs in a minute."

His mother nodded, leaving them in the attic. Wyatt was still near Chris, and Coop was a prudent distance. For some reason, Wyatt didn't like that Coop was around Chris so often. Coop only had sisters, and so he needed a little male company, and he had a lot in common with Chris. Wyatt sometimes joined them, but he got bored quickly and left them be. Still, Chris noticed the small frown his big brother directed at Coop from time to time.

"Maybe I'll join you two," Wyatt said suddenly. "I want to watch movies too."

"Didn't Dad said that you needed to train and that he was helping you?" Chris smirked.

"Dammit." Wyatt cursed. "Right, and he gets all red when I don't train. He thinks I'm careless."

"That's because you are," Chris nodded solemnly.

"Wait until you turn 12, he'll be all over you too and you'll beg that I help you out," Wyatt warned.

"Unlike you, I like training with Dad. Mom keeps teaching me how to cook and our aunts make me do girl stuff."

"Well Chrissy, you do look like a girl."

"Bite me," Chris glared.

"Shouldn't you go then?" Coop interrupted.

Wyatt and Chris turned to see Coop standing in the same place, looking bored. Wyatt and Chris exchanged looks and Wyatt had his look of 'you're my baby brother, not his'. He orbed away without saying anything else, and Coop finally moved closer to Chris.

"You know Wyatt isn't that bad, right?" Chris asked with curiosity.

"He doesn't like me much," Coop defended himself.

"He's just jealous. I'm his baby brother after all. He thinks he has to take care of me, and he doesn't like to share."

"What a surprise, a Halliwell that doesn't like to share," Coop mocked. He was right, the Halliwells had a hard time sharing what they considered their own. Even his dad had problems when the aunts didn't want to share their sister.

Chris trusted Coop, and he didn't want to scare his parents or Wyatt, but he had to say what he dreamt. He knew he didn't have premonitory powers like his aunt Phoebe … but what if this was one of his new powers? He was sure it was the future, and he was dying…

"Coop… I saw myself dying."

"What?" Coop said in a scared tone.

"When I was out… I dreamt about my death. I was lying down in one of the rooms, with a stab wound in my stomach. Dad was crying, he was so sad Coop! And I looked so alone, so scared… it was awful. And Wyatt was there too. I didn't see him, but I heard him. He said 'don't leave me'."

"That sounds like Wyatt," Coop agreed. "Do you think it's a premonition?"

"I'm not sure. I don't want to say anything yet… It's just…"

"What?"

"I was really young, Coop. I was still a teenager… I'm going to die young…"

Coop paled and came closer to Chris, hugging him with force.

"My mother says that premonitions help save innocents. Maybe you saw this to help you not to die, right?"

Chris looked up, seeing the big smile Coop had. He was the expert in premonitions, Phoebe taught him everything in case he inherited the gift. And he was right; it was a long time until he was that old. They had time to prevent it.

"Right," Chris smiled back.

* * *

><p><em>Wyatt caused a disaster in Magic School. It was not surprising, Chris knew his brother was up to something when he requested the potion, what he didn't expect was Coop getting hurt with that. As he waited outside Coop's room in his aunt's house, he could hear the adults discussing what had happened. Wyatt supposedly was grounded in the manor, but Chris knew better. His brother hardly cared about punishments, and he probably was orbing around while the adults thought he was staying in his room like a good son. Why didn't anyone see what Wyatt was turning into? <em>

"_Chris made the potion, he should be punished as well," Leo said angrily. Of course, he would always protect Wyatt._

"_Shut up, Leo," his mother demanded. "Wyatt tricked us, and he probably asked the potion from Chris. You know Chris can't deny anything to his big brother; he adores him!"_

_Well, that wasn't exactly true. Chris feared him, it was a big difference, yet made him act the same way anyway._

"_What kind of education are you giving Wyatt?" Leo's voice sounded furious. "He's the twice blessed, he can do great things!"_

"_He's a Halliwell, and he pays the price when he screws up." His mother raised her voice. "You have no right coming here to lecture us. You abandoned us, go back up there and stop pretending that you care. And in case you forgot, you have TWO sons. Wyatt is not the only one who counts in this house."_

"_Piper…" Phoebe tried to mediate things._

"_Stay out of this, Phoebe. My son is not going to be pressured about his powers, and he is not going to grow up like a spoiled brat. My house, my rules, Leo."_

_Chris glanced to his right, noticing the blue orbs. Wyatt had probably heard everything._

"_What's it like, Chris?" He asked when he materialized._

"_What's what like?" Chris was tired of this._

"_What's it like when nobody sees you and doesn't expect anything from you? How does it feel?"_

_He looked at Wyatt with surprise. He seemed drained, like his last adventure had taken something important from him. _

"_It probably feels like when you are noticed by everyone," he replied honestly. "If you think it's better to be invisible, I'm afraid to disappoint you. You have expectations on your shoulders – well, at least someone cares about you. I could die tomorrow, and nobody would notice. If anything, Leo would probably throw a party because I no longer distract his golden son from reaching his destiny."_

_Wyatt was staring at him like he didn't believe what Chris had said. It was true though. He often thought that if he died, they probably won't notice until they didn't have someone to blame for things that went wrong. _

_They stayed silent for a while, and they heard steps in their direction._

"_You better go before mom catches you here," Chris said with a small voice. Why did he still care about his brother? Stupid blood bond. _

"_I would notice," Wyatt murmured while orbing away._

_Chris watched with surprise as the blue orbs faded away. _

_After that day, Wyatt was less of an ass with him; it wasn't what he wanted, but at least he could tolerate living on the same roof as his big brother._

* * *

><p>Wyatt found out that a demon was planning an attack to the magic school. He asked for Chris' help, and they never said anything to their parents. They acted on their own, and things didn't turn out so well. Sure, they got rid of the demon, but Coop had been hurt when he stood between them and a fire ball to protect them from an unseen attack. Chris was waiting outside Coop's room, listening to the adults discuss what just happened. Wyatt was grounded in the manor since it was his idea, and his brother probably was feeling miserable for failing and getting Coop hurt.<p>

"I think Chris shouldn't be punished, after all he was just indulging Wyatt, he was trying to help," his father said calmly.

"Right, Chris is the saint here." His mother bit out. "They both decided to go without any adult supervision. Wyatt is 12 and Chris 10, Leo! They could have died there. They know better than to go and piss off demons, okay?"

"I suppose you're right," his father agreed. "They're Halliwells, they pay the price when they screw up."

"I'm sorry, Phoebe," his mother said sympathetically.

"Don't worry, Coop is fine, he was just tired. Chris healed him perfectly. He's getting better at this healing thing."

"Too bad he doesn't follow rules as well as he heals," his mother grumbled. "These sons of yours will give me a heart attack, Leo."

"I didn't hear you complaining when we were making them, Piper," his father said with amusement.

Chris smiled. It was great thateverything was okay even when they screwed up. Their parents were the best. He was about to orb to Wyatt's room when he noticed blue orbs. Wyatt probably heard everything.

"So, what do you think the punishment will be?"

He looked at Wyatt with resignation. He seemed drained, like his last adventure had showed him he could lose everything if he wasn't careful enough.

"I think two months of cleaning magical creatures, and no orbing around."

"Man, that sucks. How is Coop?"

"Apparently I'm a perfect Florence Nightingale and he is better than ever," Chris gloated.

"You have the healing touch, Chris." Wyatt agreed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for Coop to get hurt. I know you're close to him."

"Wyatt… Coop is my cousin, I care about him, but you're my brother. I would do anything for you. I even would give my life for yours. I love you."

"I love you too Chris. You're my baby brother. I'll always protect you no matter what, okay?"

Wyatt hugged him tightly and Chris returned the embrace with all his love. They were brothers, and that bond was unique. Not even their parents had any idea about how strong Chris and Wyatt's brotherhood bond was. It was stronger than the Halliwell sisters' bond.

"You know Mel is going to be pissed, right?" Chris sighed.

"Our sister is temperamental," Wyatt lamented. "She doesn't understand that she's still too young to be facing demons."

"Our parents say the same thing about us." Chris added.

"But we have each other," Wyatt said proudly. "And that's enough."

They stayed in silence for a while until they heard steps in their direction.

"You better go before Mom and Dad catch you here," Chris said in a whisper.

Wyatt nodded, smiling when he orbed away.

After that day, Wyatt was less annoyed with Coop's presence and he shared Chris' company more. He knew that Chris loved him the most and that was what mattered.

* * *

><p><em>Chris heard the loud bang Wyatt caused when he closed his bedroom door with force. Leo pissed him off again. Without exactly knowing why, Chris orbed directly into his brother's room, seeing him in the middle of throwing a chair through the window.<em>

"_What are you doing here?" Demanded Wyatt._

"_We share a wall, and I can't sleep when you throw furniture and Mom comes to yell at you," Chris said deadpan._

"_Don't fuck with me Chris. I'm not in the mood," Wyatt warned._

"_Exactly when are you in the mood?" Chris said calmly._

_Chris expected Wyatt to hit him, or perhaps throw the chair at him. He was surprised when his brother did neither, and he just put the chair back on the floor._

"_I can't help being like this, Chris," Wyatt said almost sounding nostalgic. "I didn't ask to be the magnificent twice blessed. I didn't ask to be born in this family, or to have these parents."_

"_Hey, Piper isn't that bad," Chris defended. Their mother was the only person besides Coop who was worth it in the entire family. His aunt was okay sometimes._

"_I guess. You look like her, you know?" Wyatt glanced at him and Chris stiffened immediately. With Wyatt you never knew._

"_I would assume so; she's my mother as well." _

"_But I don't look anything like her. I'm like Leo and I hate that. I hate that I have Leo's features and not Mom's."_

_That was true. Wyatt looked like their father, the only thing off was the eyes. _

"_I have Leo's eyes," Chris said resignedly, "and I think that is worst. The eyes are the mirror of the soul. Maybe that's why Leo can't even see me without hating my guts. He sees my damaged soul in his eyes."_

"_Who said anything about your soul being damaged?" Wyatt glared at Chris and he tried to maintain calm instead of orbing away._

"_Nobody; I read that in some cultures parents don't love their kids because their soul is damaged. It makes sense, then, why Leo doesn't love me."_

_Wyatt lifted the chair again, this time using his powers, and finally threw it out the window._

"_One day he will pay for this, Chris. He didn't let me enjoy my life, and he didn't let you enjoy your family. He screwed us both."_

_As he saw Wyatt throwing another chair angrily, he agreed. Leo ruined them, and now they were left with small pieces of their life, resenting what could have been. Every time Wyatt threw a tantrum, Chris orbed to be with him. Even though Chris knew his brother didn't give a rat's ass about him, they both shared their misery. Wyatt shared his frustration of having too many expectations on him, and Chris shared his sadness of knowing that nobody cared if he lived or died. _

* * *

><p>Chris heard the loud bang Wyatt caused when he closed his bedroom door with force; probably another heated discussion with their parents. Chris orbed directly into his brother's room, seeing him on the bed looking sulky.<p>

"What happened?" Chris asked, sitting next to Wyatt.

"Leo and Piper caught me blowing up a demon again." Wyatt explained harshly.

"You know I don't like it when you call them by their names. It's weird." Chris didn't know why it annoyed him so much; he felt upset when Wyatt said it, and there was a small sense of déjà vu.

"Sorry, sorry," Wyatt apologized quickly. "I'm just pissed. I'm the twice blessed and they treat me like a kid."

"You are a kid," Chris pointed out.

"But I'm a powerful kid. I was born with great powers and they don't let me use them because _I'm too young_. Granny said that mom and our aunts used powers when they were kids too!"

"To play around, Wyatt, not to face demons," Chris entered his 'chastising mode'. "You saw what happened to Coop, they're just worried."

"Coop was an idiot. He just stood there without fighting back."

"Hey!" Chris said, annoyed.

"I didn't mean it like that. We are better than any of our cousins, Chris. We should be doing some vanquishing instead of just tagging along with Mom and Dad."

"You know? You look exactly the same as Dad when he's trying to convince Mom of something," Chris observed.

Wyatt looked at him with a frown.

"Well, you look like Mom when she doesn't let Dad do things," Wyatt pouted. "I look a lot like Dad; I would have liked to have something of Mom's on me."

"I think you're as stubborn as she is," Chris said gleefully. "I would have liked to have something else from Dad besides the eyes."

"You got the best thing, you know?" Wyatt said. "Eyes reflect the soul. You and Dad had beautiful souls; people can see it in your eyes."

"And you and Mom have he best pout in the house," Chris laughed quietly.

They stayed silent for a moment. Chris saw his brother calming down.

"They just don't want to lose you, Wyatt. They couldn't bear losing a son, and I'll die if I lose you as well. You're my brother, think of me when you put yourself at risk."

Wyatt sighed. Chris knew how to get him, unlike their parents who just started yelling at him after they tried reasoning.

"I'll be more careful, I promise," Wyatt compromised.

It was enough for Chris. Of course, it wasn't the last time Wyatt slammed his door as a sign of rebellion, but every time Chris orbed with him and kept him company until he calmed down. Only Chris could make Wyatt remember that he wasn't invincible and keep his arrogance in check.

* * *

><p>"<em>It would be so easy…"<em>

_Chris was looking through the window with bored contemplation. His brother just had another 'discussion' with Leo, and after a long round of yelling, he went to his room to destroy the little things that were still standing. Chris had observed him for a while before he was distracted by howling dogs. _

"_What?" Chris asked without looking at Wyatt._

"_Taking the Underworld. Becoming the next source of all evil. It would be so easy…"_

"_Yeah, a Charmed one being the source of all evil. That would be something easy," Chris said with sarcasm._

"_Oh, but it would be, dear brother. They always have wanted our book and our powers. It makes sense that we get to rule them all, don't you think?"_

"_You're 12, Wyatt. Can't you focus your abilities into something positive for a change?" Chris said tiredly._

"_Like what? Protecting innocents?" Wyatt scoffed. "Aunt Prue and Aunt Paige did that, and look at them. I don't see why we have to protect them, when they hate us."_

"_They don't hate us. They don't understand us."_

"_It's a fine line between those two." Wyatt lowered his voice. "If we kill them all, we wouldn't need to risk our necks for them."_

"_And then what? Become evil like the demons we kill for that reason?"_

"_I'm starting to think that there's no such thing as good and evil," Wyatt looked at Chris, "just powerful and weak. Which one are you, Chris?"_

_Chris didn't answer. He knew which group he belonged to. _

"_I guess I would be the first one you kill," Chris said trying to pretend that he didn't care. He always imagined that if he died, it would be because of his brother, either by a demon looking for revenge, or Wyatt being careless. _

"_That's where you're wrong, Chrissy. Leo would be the first one I would kill… why would I kill the only person who doesn't fear me and keeps me amused? You're my brother after all."_

"_Am I?" Chris faked a surprised tone._

_Wyatt orbed next to Chris, which made him go completely rigid._

"_I'm still young, but I'll grow up, and then we'll see what happens. Good and evil… only Leo could come up with something so stupid…"_

_Chris didn't say anything and they both stayed silent for the rest of the night. Chris had no idea that this was the moment when Wyatt understood that if you're powerful, you can get it all. _

"_It would be so easy…"_

* * *

><p>Chris woke up feeling nauseated. That dream again; he was having these recurrent dreams since the day the potion went wrong. It couldn't be premonitions, they didn't look like the future… it was like another world. Even though it was the manor and they looked familiar, the people in the dreams didn't feel the same as his family.<p>

"Chris?"

Chris noticed blue orbs next to him and by instinct he retreated until he hit the bedpost. Wyatt appeared in front of him with a worried look.

"What are you doing here?" Chris snapped, which made Wyatt frown.

"I sensed your distress. What's wrong?" Chris could see the confusion in his brother's eyes. He never objected of Wyatt's presence in his room before.

"Nothing. Bad dream."

"You're having those a lot lately. Have you told Mom about it?"

"I don't want to worry her."

"And Leo?"

Chris widened his eyes, trying to subdue the fear he felt when he heard Wyatt saying his father's name. He knew Wyatt and his dad had a fight before they went to bed, but he didn't expect for Wyatt to say his name like that. It sounded almost like hate… almost like in his dream.

"What, Chris?" Wyatt tried to come closer to him; Chris evaded the physical contact.

"I've told you that I don't like it when you call Dad by his name," Chris said edgily.

"Well, it's his name, right?" Wyatt answered annoyed. "What's wrong with you Chris? You know I don't mean any disrespect to Dad, he just pisses me off sometimes."

"You're acting like a spoiled child and you think you need a pat on the back and a 'good for you, son'? He's trying to teach you responsibility, Wyatt! That's what parents do, you should be grateful you have someone who cares this much instead of letting you do whatever suits you and to hell with consequences!"

Wyatt looked taken aback for what Chris just said.

"Chris? Wyatt?" They heard the knock on the door. "What's going on?"

"Come in, Dad." Chris said before Wyatt dismissed their father.

Leo entered the room, looking dubious about whatever thing was going on in there.

"What happened?" His dad asked suddenly.

"A bad dream; Wyatt was checking on me, but he was just leaving, right?" Chris gave Wyatt a determined glare.

His father noticed the exchange of looks. He knew something was up.

"Right. I really hope you're better in the morning, Chris," Wyatt said, disappearing between blue orbs.

His father helped him back to bed, and even though Chris knew he wanted to ask, his father just smiled and wished him a good night.

"Dad…"

"Yes, Chris?" His dad turned around.

"You won't let Wyatt turn evil, right?"

His father gaped, but he recovered quickly, blinking fast.

"What's this about, Chris?"

"Promise me… you won't let Wyatt turn evil again…"

"Again?" His dad asked. "What do you mean, 'again'?"

"Just promise me, Dad."

"Okay, I promise. Wyatt won't turn evil. But we have to talk about this tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

As he saw his father disappearing from the door, Chris felt a huge weight lifting off him. He couldn't do this twice. He couldn't bear to be the only one saving his brother and failing. It was a dream, but for Chris, it felt real. So real that he won't let it happen. He didn't know why was he dreaming this, but Coop was right. Some dreams were warnings, and he was acting upon them to prevent that his brother ruined them all… again.


	2. 13 years old

_AN: This chapter is unbetaed; I apologize for the awful mistakes you find around. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: 13 years old.<strong>

_"Your brother sure knows how to ruin a good party." _

_Chris smiled weakly at Coop. Wyatt practically destroyed the __manor__ (again) with his fights; Chris didn't understand why Wyatt insisted on vanquishing demons in their house. He was still a Halliwell and that meant he also owned the house and the prick __should be__ more considerate about it. But of course, consideration and Wyatt couldn't be used in the same sentence, unless it had 'lacks of' in the middle. _

_"What the hell happened?" Chris cringed. He tried to prevent his Mother from seeing this mess; he hated when she got angry because Wyatt acted like an idiot, which was almost every day lately._

_"Just a party out of control," Chris explained quickly._

_"And I assume your brother brought demons to celebrate your birthday as well," his Mother saw him with a glint of sadness._

_"A birthday without demons is no Halliwell birthday, Mom, you know it," Chris beamed, trying to show that he didn't mind this mess. He hated seeing her feeling guilty about something she had no longer control of. Wyatt was pretty much on his own. _

_"Coop, do you want to stay over?" Piper looked at Coop with sympathy. Phoebe had died three months ago; Coop only had his Dad and sisters now. _

_"Prue wants cake," he excused himself. "I promised to take a lot."_

_It went unsaid why neither of the cousins were at the __manor__ for Chris' birthday; Coop was the only allowed in the house, given that he was more experienced and Chris and he spent most of their time together anyway. The cousins were an easy target for demons, and Coop's Dad didn't want to risk them. They had lost so many __Halliwells__ already, and the girls were the least involved in magic. Aunt Phoebe had decided to stop teaching them when she saw something about the future. Coop didn't know what exactly his Mother had planned, but he knew she was aware of her death and the future events that would lead to the change of magic. Phoebe insisted on making Coop train harder, letting his sisters protected only with spells and amulets; '_**_the key is in the past'_**_, Phoebe said to Coop before dying. It broke Coop's heart having his Mother in his arms, fading away._

_Coop had changed since that day; he and Wyatt couldn't be in the same room without fighting endlessly.__"Take it all," Chris said. "It's the only thing that didn't end up destroyed; it could be a sign for the cousins to eat it and get themselves sick."__"Dad doesn't let them eat too much sugar," Coop smirked. "It was fun, Chris."__"I imagine." Chris said bitterly. Every year his birthday __was ruined__ either by demons or his Dad being an asshole. He never got a decent party, or even felt excited for the day. He often wondered why he hadn't died already; demons kept targeting him and he wasn't as strong as Wyatt or his Mom. Yet, he was alive … he was alive and Aunt Phoebe was dead. It wasn't fair._

_"At least Leo didn't show up." Coop murmured before walking away.__Chris nodded lightly at his cousin before seeing him disappear out the door. He was so tired of this, of having crappy birthdays and family dying. For most people, having superpowers was awesome. For Chris it was a curse. He hated it, he didn't want it; he just wanted a normal life with a loving family and no murder attempts. Was that too much to ask for?__"Chris," his Mother called, tenderly, "come here."__"Yes?" Chris sat down in what was left of the couch._

_"Peanut," Piper said gently, taking a few of Chris' strands away from his face, "I know this hasn't been easy for you. I kind of understand the sentiment. Prue was the oldest, too similar to Wyatt, arrogant with her own stubborn mind; and Phoebe was the youngest, the one we thought needed protection from everything. I was in the middle, invisible to others; one time I told your Dad that your Aunts were the super witches, and I was the one tagging along and freezing things. And Paige … well, I didn't even __have the chance__ of knowing her. I know you are our baby, but we have neglected you. Not only your father has failed you, but I have as well. I saw you so independent and centered that I forgot that you are so young and innocent. But you probably haven't been innocent in a long time, right?" _

_"You did what you could, Mom." Chris didn't like when Piper got sentimental. It made him feel uncomfortable; he loved her Mother so much that he hated when she sounded so vulnerable. _

_"That excuse has run too long in this family." Piper kissed Chris on the forehead, gently. "We love you. You know that."_

_"Maybe you love me. Wyatt and Leo just tolerate me because you forbade them to blow me up." Chris chuckled like he was joking. His Mom knew better though._

_"Your father acts like a jerk, I'm not denying that. But he does it because he cares, Chris. He doesn't want Wyatt or you in danger, you know him."_

_"No, I don'." Chris said forcefully_

_"Chris – "_

_"I don't know him, Mom. He just orbs here when he's looking for Wyatt or he needs to yell at me for distracting his prodigy son." Chris let out a breath filled with frustration. "He's never around. To me, he doesn't exist."_

_Piper smiled dejectedly, knowing that she couldn't change what Chris had experienced. Their lives __were ruined__ by magic._

_"How about I bake you another cake, uh?" His Mom got up, trying to smile. "I bet the kitchen was left intact." _

_"I think so; the living room was the one that took most of the blows." Chris got up as well. "Chocolate?" _

_"You know it's the best," Piper nodded happily. "Go wash your hands and then come to the kitchen and help me." _

_Chris ran upstairs, feeling torn about what just happened. His Mom had always been the one who made Chris understand magic's importance. The good things they could do, and how they had to protect the innocents. He wondered at which point Wyatt walked away from that path; could it be his fault? His birth had changed his brother and made him like this? It was something Chris always had in mind, the reasons why Wyatt acted so selfishly. If he knew the reason, maybe he could help and Wyatt could change. _

_Chris was still too young to understand that change was a choice. _

_He entered his room, smiling. He had so little Moments with his Mom that he took advantage of the small amount of time she could give him. Even when she was still mourning, she tried to spend time with him. His Mother was still carrying a lot of deaths. First, their grandma, then great-grandma, Aunt Prue, Aunt Paige ... and now Aunt Phoebe. _

_She was the only Charmed one alive now; so much for the power of three. _

_After glancing himself in the mirror, Chris noticed something on the bed. __What was that? When he got closer, he lifted up a small box with a green lace. When he opened it, he saw a small bracelet. It was too small to fit him, but after a closer inspection, Chris widened his gaze. This was the bracelet Leo gave him when he turned six, the only gift he had received from him; Chris knew Piper had forced Leo into coming to Chris' birthday and giving him a present. He had been so happy; his father took time to stop by at his party, before demons arrived and ruined everything. The bracelet __was stolen__ by one of the demons that day, and he couldn't even wear it at least once. He bitched about this with Wyatt for days; of course his brother didn't care, but still listened in silence when Chris cried about it, saying how he lost the only thing his father gave him; Wyatt had said that he was getting it back just so Chris would shut up about it. He noticed a small note next to the bracelet. _**'Happy birthday, little brother. I'm trying to give you a nice one, for a change**_'. Chris gaped after reading the note. It was almost like Wyatt actually cared about his birthday. After 13 years ... why? If he was trying to give him a nice birthday, why in seven Hells he came with a bunch of demons to the __manor__ then? _

_Maybe Wyatt tried to prevent the demon's attack and failed? That couldn't be it, Wyatt never failed, he was the twice blessed. Still, reading the note and seeing the bracelet Chris couldn't help thinking that perhaps a small part of his brother (a tiny, tiny, tiny part) still loved him. That was a better present for him than the bracelet. _

_When Chris entered the kitchen, he noticed his grandpa there as well, helping. He smiled widely. Grandpa Victor was the only person in this world who truly understood Chris. He really got what Chris felt, and it was like his father. In fact, he was his father; Leo was just the sperm donor who never shared anything about the kid's life. _

_Grandpa knew him the best, and he knew Chris' deepest secrets along with Coop. _

_"Grandpa!" Chris hugged him tightly. _

_"Hi Chris!" Grandpa smiled tiredly. "Your Mother tells me you had a rocky birthday." _

_"You know my asshole brother." Chris grinned. _

_"Chris!" His Mom chastised. "I've told you not to call your brother that." _

_"But Mom," Chris __whined__, "he acts like one!" _

_"Come on Piper, it's Chris' birthday. A little cursing doesn't hurt." _

_"I hate the boys' club; am I the only one who wants my sons to behave correctly?" _

_Chris and Victor exchanged looks. _

_"Yes," they said in unison. _

_As Piper argued the point with them and baked the cake, Chris laughed the entire night. A homemade cake by his Mother, his grandpa and Mom making jokes and spending time with him, and even a gift from Wyatt ... this was the best birthday Chris has ever had. _

* * *

><p>"Your brother sure knows how to ruin a good party."<p>

Chris sighed. Wyatt knew about this party, he told him like a hundred times, and still his idiot brother decided that it was a good day to attract demons to the manor. As always, an innocent was involved and instead of just orbing away with her, no, Wyatt had to tAunt the demons into following him where Chris was having his birthday party, which by the way, was Wyatt's idea to begin with. Then, he orbed away again, after destroying everything in the living room.

"What the hell happened?" Chris cringed. His Mother had gone to get the cousins. Aunt Phoebe was behind her, smiling.

"Hum ... the elves did it?" Chris smiled innocently.

"I assume your brother brought demons to celebrate your birthday along with the elves then," his Mother frowned.

"Come on Mom, a birthday without demons is no Halliwell birthday," Chris beamed.

"True story," agreed Aunt Phoebe. "Remember your wedding?"

"Phoebe, don't help." His Mom glared at Aunt Phoebe.

"You're in trouble," mocked Prue.

"I hate you." Mel stomped her foot on the floor. "You and Wyatt always do this, you leave me out from the fun!"

"Melinda, your brothers are reckless; I expect more from you," her Mom entered into 'lecturing mode'.

"But Mom, they always vanquish demons without me! That's not fair, and you promised, no demons today!"

"I didn't plan it, Mel." Chris tried to do some damage control. His sister was getting rather mouthy. "Wyatt found an innocent and decided to drag the demons here, it's not my fault."

"Come Mel," Prue tugged his sister's hand, "let's make a potion to turn our brothers into frogs!"

"Hey! What did I do?" Coop complained. "I was just an innocent bystander!"

"You are Chris' accomplice," Prue said like it was obvious.

"She got you there." Chris flashed a big smile.

"It's your fault." Coop pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Where's your brother anyway?" His Mom asked.

"Dad took him upstairs; lecture time." Chris shook his head. "He was banned from my party."

"I imagine your brother's reaction."

Chris' face darkened, being noticed by Piper.

"Phoebe, could you take Coop with you and watch the kids? I need to talk with Chris alone."

"Sure. Let's go gang!" Phoebe smiled.

After they saw everyone disappearing, Piper patted the seat next to her on the couch. Chris sat down slowly.

"What's the matter, Chris? Did something happen?"

Chris took a deep breath. When he was ten, he started having these dreams about Wyatt; he was evil, he destroyed everything ... he killed him. Well, not exactly him, but he had a big involvement in what led to Chris' death according to what he saw and what his parents told him. When they started noticing Chris' behavior, they had a long talk about it (and it was really long). They explained about the changed future, and how things went differently in another timeline or something like that; that Chris wanted to save the future, and in his quest he created another future; a better future. For what Chris had seen in these dreams, it had been indeed a better future. His parents told him how many sacrifices that Chris had to do for them to have a second chance and skillfully related it to the reckless things Wyatt and he did to cause guilt. It kind of worked, at least with him; Wyatt was still too stubborn to care. Apparently his dreams were memories, and the potion triggered them. Wyatt was hurt for a few days when they told him about this issue, particularly because he felt Chris was comparing him to the 'evil Wyatt'. He didn't understand how Chris was having a hard time letting go the images in his head.

Three years later, and he still hadn't managed to do it.

"When Dad told Wyatt he was banned from the party and that he was grounded ... Wyatt made a face."

"Good thing he made a face instead of signaling with his fingers like the last time." His Mother smiled.

Well, that had been a little fun, too bad his Mom and Dad saw him.

"The face ... it looked a lot like the one in my dreams, and it scared me."

"We have been over this, Chris. Wyatt is different; he's not the same from your dreams..."

"But he could be, right?"

"What?" His Mother blinked.

"Wyatt ... he could be the same from my dreams if things change. He has this evil inside that could come up at any time ... I'm not sure I can trust him."

"We all have a dark side, peanut. Have I ever told you the time your Aunts and I fought and used our powers against each other?"

"But that would make the power of three disappear, right? It breaks the sister bond." Chris frowned.

"Exactly. It was a hard time, Prue and Phoebe were having differences, and as always I got stuck in the middle. Prue was the oldest, and she thought she was responsible for raising us, Phoebe was the youngest and she had to be protected; I was the invisible, and I got tired of it. We all carry something dark, but we chose the path we walk on. Evil wouldn't exist if humans didn't have it already inside, don't you think? The demons just feed with that darkness, and entice humans to walk on that path. Wyatt shouldn't pay mistakes that he hasn't even made."

Chris felt like a jerk. His brother loved him, he had proved his good heart and even when he did careless things, it was for a good cause. He shouldn't let these memories that weren't even his own intrude in his relationship with his brother. He knew Wyatt, and he wasn't capable of any malicious action.

His brother was good, and no memories from other times changed that.

"Now, wash up and join me in the kitchen," his Mother stood up, smiling. "It's time for us to bake the cake."

"Mom!" Chris complained again. "You said you were going to stop forcing me to do girly stuff."

"But it's our birthday tradition!" His Mother frowned.

"I'm 13 now, I'm practically a man." Chris grumbled out.

"Yeah, that didn't work with Wyatt and it won't work with you, mister; man or not, you will always be my peanut. Kitchen, we are baking this cake."

"Chocolate?" Chris sighed, resigned.

"You know it's the best."

Chris walked towards the stairway, noticing his father coming down.

"Wyatt?" Chris asked, curious.

"Grounded." His father looked tired. Wyatt must have been really difficult this time. "He practically said I'm not his father and that I ruin everything remotely fun for him."

"Well..." Chris said slowly.

"What? You agree with him? I happen to know what's best for you two. I was once a white-lighter. If I ruin your fun it's because I care."

"Sure Dad." Chris smiled. "We know you love us and that's why you have to be a party pooper."

"You should be more upset; it was your party after all."

"He's my brother. I can't stay mad at him for too long."

"I know, that's why he orbed to magic school for his punishment instead of staying here. You probably would have given him a piece of cake and be with him while he sulked."

Chris shook his head. Their father knew them too well.

"Mom is in the kitchen," Chris said.

"Birthday cake?"

"Yeah; you said you were going to talk with her about making me bake and cook. She has Mel now for the girly things."

"Sorry son, your Mother thinks that you're growing so fast ... she needs some time with you before you fly away and get married."

"Dad, I'm 13; don't you think I'm a little young for that?" Chris shuddered.

"It was only yesterday when you wetted your diapers while Wyatt put marbles up your nose to see how many he could fit there..."

"Fine, I get it. No need to get corny." Chris pouted. He hated when his parents got all sentimental about how much they were growing up.

His Dad smiled, patting him in the back as he walked away. He washed his hands quickly and entered his room to get his 'cooking apron' (he hated it, but every time he tried to lose it, it magically appeared again in his closet); as he took the apron, he noticed something on the bed. Frowning, he wondered who could have possibly left this, all his presents were downstairs. It was a small box with a green lace. When he opened, he saw a bracelet that was too small for him; Wyatt probably got the size wrong, as usual. However, as Chris looked the bracelet with carefulness, he realized this wasn't an ordinary bracelet, but the one his Dad gave him for his sixth birthday. His parents threw a big party, and his Dad told him that this bracelet was a combination of both, his and his Mother Birthstones. Chris loved it immediately, and was so proud of having such a meaningful gift made just for him. Unfortunately, he couldn't even wear it once; demons attacked and took the bracelet with them. It was disappointing, Chris was bitter for days after that, even saying that he no longer wanted his powers and he didn't want to be a Halliwell. Wyatt promised that one day he would return the bracelet to him since he only wanted his brother to be happy. A small note was next to the bracelet. **'Happy birthday, little brother! Being a Halliwell doesn't suck as much now that you have your bracelet back, right?'**

Chris smiled. His brother was amazing; he looked for this thing for years, and never gave up until he found it. Chris wondered if he had to kill demons to get it; well, they asked for it, it was his bracelet to begin with. Wyatt was the best, he couldn't be evil.

Putting the bracelet on his nightstand, Chris left his room to go to the kitchen; as he entered, he saw his grandpa there too, helping his Mom. Grandpa Victor was really funny, he let them do things their parents often said weren't allowed; they always had a blast when they had sleepovers at grandpa's house.

"Grandpa!" Chris hugged him tightly.

"Hi, Chris!" Grandpa smiled widely. "Leo tells me you had an interesting birthday."

"You know Wyatt, grandpa," Chris grinned.

"Unfortunately, I do." Grandpa sighed.

"Where's Wyatt?" Melinda asked, entering the kitchen as well.

"Grounded." Clarified his Mother.

"Good, he deserves it. He's an asshole."

"Melinda!" His Mother chastised. "I've told you to watch your language, young lady."

"But Mom, they never take me with them when they're hunting! They suck!"

"Older siblings often do, sweetie," said Aunt Phoebe, standing behind Mel.

"Funny," his Mother glared.

As Aunt Phoebe and his Mother argued, and his Dad and grandpa Victor discussed sports, Chris smiled. They spent the entire night laughing; it wasn't perfect by any means, but as he saw Wyatt orbing back, covered in Troll's buggers and how everyone started cleaning him with spells, Chris knew this was the best birthday he has ever had.

* * *

><p><em>"You had to do it, right?" Chris glared. "You couldn't leave the cousins alone." <em>

_"She was in the way." Wyatt shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "She should have stayed put like I told her to." _

_"So this is about how she didn't obey your commands." Chris spat. "Not everyone bows before you, Wyatt." _

_"Oh brother, not yet." _

_"Asshole." Chris muttered as he saw Wyatt __orbing__ away. _

_Chris __was startled__ from his angry tirade when he heard noises upstairs. He glanced up seeing Coop with Prue in his arms. _

_"Coop!" Chris rushed to his side. "What are you doing? You can't move Prue yet, she's hurt." _

_"We are getting out of here, Chris," Coop said forcefully. _

_"Okay, are you taking her home?" _

_"Yes, and she isn't coming back here. We both won't come back to the __manor__." _

_Chris felt like someone had punched him, hard. He stared wide-eyed at Coop, who avoided his gaze completely. _

_"Coop, you can't do that, I know Wyatt is a jerk but..." _

_"He's not just a jerk, he is the most powerful jerk around; even stronger than the source. Prue almost died today. I can't let that happen, Chris. I have to protect my family." _

_"We can protect them, Coop." _

_"There's no 'we' anymore, Chris. I already lost my parents, Prue and Parker are all I have now. I can't help you anymore, I need __to be__ with them." _

_"I thought we were brothers too, Coop." Chris didn't want to cry, he didn't want to, yet tears were falling down without control, running down his cheeks. _

_"You have a brother. Wyatt won't kill you, you heard him; he wants you alive. We are the ones at risk, and I'm not putting my sisters in any more danger. Goodbye Chris." _

_"Please Coop, don't leave me..." _

_"I __can't be__ here, and you can't come; Wyatt will hunt you down and kill anyone who helped you. I love you Chris, but now everyone has to look out for their own. Good luck, I'm sure you can handle him by yourself." _

_Coop pushed Chris away with tenderness, without looking him in the eye, not even once. As Coop walked away from the door, Chris knew it was the last time he would see him. He lost another person; he was now on his own ... at least he had his Mother around; if only that was enough. _

_He cried for hours; Coop leaving made him vulnerable. He had no one to keep his secrets, he had no one who could understand what being a Halliwell was like, he had no one who kept him accompanied during all the hunting his Mother and Wyatt did. He was alone. _

_"Peanut?" His Mother called gently. He didn't realize that he had stayed on the couch. _

_"What?" he answered bitterly. _

_"What's wrong?" His Mother walked towards him quickly. _

_"Nothing." Chris hated this. This life, this family; everything was a mess. _

_"Don't lie Chris, tell me what's wrong." _

_"Coop," he said slowly. "He doesn't want to come here anymore ... he doesn't want __to be__ my cousin. He hates me." _

_"Oh, peanut." Piper hugged him with sympathy. "He's just a little shaken after what happened. He will come around." _

_"No, he won't!" Chris said strongly. "He doesn't want his sisters in danger, he needs to protect them ... from us." _

_"That's the smartest move our dear cousin has done lately." _

_Chris turned around fast, noticing Wyatt standing close to them. _

_"It's your fault," Chris glared, getting free from his Mother's arms. "This is your entire fault." _

_"Why? I did what I'm supposed to do, didn't I? I killed demons and saved innocents," Wyatt said coolly. _

_"You knew Prue was here! You knew the demon was targeting her." _

_"Calm down Chris," demanded Wyatt. "You don't need Cooper anyway." _

_"What do you know about what I need, __asswipe__?" _

_"Chris!" His Mother intervened. _

_"I know plenty, brother. In fact, I know that if you don't move your butt and make that potion I asked about, someone could get hurt ... you wouldn't want that, would you?" _

_"You wouldn't dare..." Chris gaped again. _

_"We both know that I would." Wyatt smirked. _

_"I hate you." Chris said spitefully. _

_"Chris!" His Mother said again with a strong voice. _

_Chris __orbed__ away, seeing the sad expression of his Mother and the surprised face Wyatt had after hearing Chris. It was true, he hated his brother, he hated what he was becoming into. But he also loved him, and love always overcame hate. _

* * *

><p>"You had to do it, right?" Chris glared. "You couldn't vanquish them someplace else."<p>

"I was the tail, Chris." Wyatt explained with remorse. "I thought you were out with the cousins. I didn't know you decided to stay."

"You are supposed to check before you bring demons here."

"It's not my fault she was in the way!" Wyatt defended himself. "I told her to stay put!"

"She didn't know what that meant! God, you're so thoughtless."

"I said I was sorry! What do you want from me?"

"I want you to care, you almost killed Prue today!"

"I saved her! Dammit!"

"What?"

"Dad is calling ... he's in Aunt Phoebe's house."

"Yeah, orb away like you usually do when you make a mess."

"This is our life, Chris, whether you like it or not, we are always at risk; Prue should know by now."

"Asshole." Chris muttered as Wyatt orbed away.

After a few minutes, Chris saw Cooper getting out from his room, where Prue was resting.

"How is she?"

"Good as new." Coop tried to smile. "She's a tough one."

"She's a Halliwell," Chris joked.

"Yeah ... so we were thinking, and I've talked with Mom about this ... we should be out of here soon."

"Okay; are you taking her home?"

"Yes... but I think it will be best if she doesn't come here as often ... Wyatt is the tail, demons are after him. The manor is not safe at the Moment."

"I see. Well, you can't blame Wyatt, he was only doing what he thought best. If he didn't become the tail, they could have gone to less powerful witches and kill them. He did the right thing."

"I'm not saying he didn't, I'm saying that maybe it's time Prue and my sisters don't come here as often, so she isn't coming back soon. We both won't come back to the manor for a while."

Chris frowned. It was the first time he heard Coop so strong-minded; the manor had always been dangerous; the twice blessed lived there among the annoying siblings (Chris hated being called 'the annoying sibling' by demons that were only after Wyatt, but he had learned to accept it). It was weird that Coop decided this just now. Why not before, with the tons of times they have been in danger?

"Coop, come on, don't you think you're overreacting? Prue is fine." Chris tried to convince his cousin about how stupid his decision was.

"Yes, but she almost wasn't fine, Chris. She's young, she doesn't know anything about how to defend herself. We already have a dead Prue in the family; I'm not making my sister the second one."

"She's a Halliwell, Coop; that means she will be targeted sooner or later."

"I prefer later, and if we spend time with you, the risk increases. I know you think I'm being a jerk, Chris, but I have to protect my family. Mom agrees with me."

"We can protect them, Coop, we always have."

"Before, 'we' meant you and me. Now 'we' means you and Wyatt; I'm out of the equation. I love my sisters, and I'm doing everything to protect them. You already have a brother, you don't need another one."

"But Coop..." Chris bit his lower lip, trying to control his tears.

"I'm sorry Chris, I really am. We can't be here and you can't come to our house, Wyatt will follow you and the demos will be with him. You know I love you, but I have to take care of my sisters. Maybe when this is over and you vanquish the demons, we can come back ... eventually. I'm sure you can handle everything with Wyatt."

Coop entered back into the room and Chris saw how he took Prue's hand gently. Prue stirred in her sleep, and Coop smiled, taking her in his arms. Chris sighed; if Wyatt had been in Coop's place, he probably had taken the same decision. He couldn't blame Coop. He was just being an awesome big brother.

It just hurt Chris knowing that he was losing his cousin over demons.

"Need a lift?" Chris asked when he saw Coop walking to the staircase with Prue in his arms.

"No, thanks. You know demons are tracking your orbings," Coop said with bitterness.

"They are monitoring Wyatt's orbings, not mine." Chris defended himself.

"Same thing, really." Coop shook his head. "Goodbye Chris; tell Aunt Piper and uncle Leo that I'm sorry."

"I wonder if you really are," Chris spat, mostly because he was pissed.

"I wonder if you care for others besides Wyatt," Coop said resentfully.

Neither said anything else and as soon as Chris saw Coop disappearing from the door, he walked down the stairs, wondering what he should do. Punching Wyatt for being an idiot sounded like the best plan. He sobbed, letting the tears finally fall without controlling them. He never thought Coop would act like this, but again his sister almost died today. He knew the cousins were still young, and having Mel in the house was something Chris always feared. She was vulnerable, and she had a big mouth that always attracted troubles. Coop had three sisters, he had to take care of them.

Still this did nothing to subdue the loneliness he felt at the Moment, knowing he only will see Coop on birthdays or funerals. No more hanging out, or staying late ... no more confidences or shared secrets. He lost his accomplice. He was alone.

"Peanut?" Chris felt someone touching his shoulder gently, shaking him. He opened his eyes noticing the living room and the worried face of his Mother in front of him.

"What?" He answered groggily.

"I talked with Phoebe." His Mother smiled sadly. "Let me sit with you, honey."

Chris sat up, leaving the space next to him free for his Mother.

"You know how you always complain about Melinda gets hurt here?"

"Yes." Chris knew where his Mother was going with this.

"Well, Phoebe thought that it was best if ... well ... you know Wyatt is the tail, and things..."

"Mom," Chris interrupted her, "Coop already told me that they won't come here anymore."

"Just until we vanquish the demons, honey. It should be quick."

"Wyatt has been the tail for three months, Mom. This will take time, but I get why Coop doesn't want to be here. We are dangerous."

"It's our life, peanut. The manor has always been the target for demons, even before you were born."

"And it's the best thing to do," another voice said.

Chris turned around, seeing Wyatt standing next to his Mother.

"It's your fault anyway," Chris muttered.

"Why? They knew I was the tail; the manor is where I live. I know demons are stupid, but even they can conclude that it would be easier to attack me here than in magic school." Wyatt entered into defensive mode.

"Don't worry asswipe, our cousins won't come here anymore. Now you can kill only Melinda or me," Chris glared.

"Chris!" His Mother frowned at him.

"This is what we do, Chris, I'm tired of repeating this. Aunt Phoebe and uncle Coop better train their children, otherwise they can get killed; we aren't going to be around always to attract the demons away from them, and honestly I'm tired of you blaming me for everything that goes wrong. I'm not him and I'm done trying to prove that I'm one of the good guys." Wyatt took a deep breath. "I'm done with you."

"Wyatt!" Chris saw his Mother standing up quickly, putting a hand on Wyatt's arm.

Chris felt a small pang of guilt, but he subdued it quickly. Wyatt wasn't the only one who had enough. If he wanted things this way, he could give Wyatt that. He could be out of Wyatt's life as easily as Wyatt was willing to give up on him.

"Okay then," Chris said finally, standing up as well. "We are done. You're no longer my brother."

Chris orbed away hearing his Mom's voice calling him with a sad expression. Wyatt looked surprised, and he was about to go back and apologize, but his pride was more. This wasn't about Cooper anymore; for Chris, this just showed how easily Wyatt gave up. How easily Wyatt could turn things around and abandon him as well.

* * *

><p><em>"I want a cat," Chris said solemnly while his Mother was preparing a potion. <em>

_"What?" She didn't even bother looking up at Chris; she just kept putting things into the pot. _

_"I want a cat," repeated Chris slowly. _

_"Why would you want a cat?" _

_"I'm lonely." Chris was being brutally honest here, and his Mother must have sensed this since she stopped what she was doing and finally looked up. "You are always away looking for the demon that killed Aunt Phoebe, Wyatt is an asshole, and Grandpa Victor is sick ... I want a cat." _

_"A cat, uh?" His Mother continued with the potion-making. "We don't have luck with pets, Chris. Kit always paid the price of being our cat." _

_"I'll take care of it, I promise." _

_"I don't know, peanut. We have a hard life, I'm not sure if having a pet is proper." _

_"It will die like everyone in our family." _

_Chris __sighed__. Wyatt always appeared when he wasn't wanted. _

_"Wyatt," his Mother chastised, "watch it." _

_"We all know it's true," Wyatt smirked. _

_"This doesn't concern you, jerk," Chris said coldly. _

_"__I beg to differ__. I live here as well." Wyatt answered neutrally. _

_"It's not like you spend time around the __manor__," Chris scoffed. "Leo has you rather busy with training, right?" _

_Chris smiled when he noticed how his brother clenched his fists. Oh, he touched a nerve. _

_"A cat isn't a good idea, Chris." His Mother interrupted whatever thing Wyatt was about to say. "I'm sorry. The answer is no." _

_"But Mom!" Chris said strongly. "I can take care of it, please." _

_"I said no, Chris." His Mother looked at him, hard. _

_Chris tried to contain all his anger. He never got anything in this damned house; it wasn't enough that he __was ignored__. Now he couldn't even get a stupid cat. He hated here, he hated this stupid family. He __orbed__ away, wiping his tears. He __should be__ used to it by now, still it was hard knowing that you didn't make any difference. He wished for some demon to just kill him. It would spare him the pain of knowing no one cared. _

_Days went by with Chris staring out the window remorsefully. His Mother was away again, chasing that stupid demon, and Wyatt ... who cared about him? He was probably being an asshole like he __was used__ to. Leo ... Leo who? He stopped coming by the __manor__ a long time ago. If he wanted to see Wyatt, he called him. Chris ... well, for Leo, Chris didn't exist. Grandpa Victor was the only one who kept Chris accompanied, and now he was sick. Why couldn't have been him the one killed instead of Aunt Phoebe? It would have made things easier for everyone, Coop would have his Mother and he would __have been spared__ the pain of being invisible. It would have worked for everyone. _

_Chris stopped his dark thoughts when he heard a noise. As he paid attention, he frowned. A scratching sound was echoing in his room; as he stood up trying to find the cause of the sound, he realized it was coming from the door. Something was scratching his door. He tried to recall vanquishing spells in case a demon was there ... although scratching doors wasn't exactly demon's material, but he was no longer surprised of the things demons did to get a Halliwell. _

_He opened the door quickly, ready to throw an energy ball at whoever was on the other side. Nobody was there. Frowning, Chris wondered if he imagined everything; then a 'meow' resounded. Glancing down, he saw a small cat, completely black. Blinking, Chris expected this __to be__ a trick of his mind. No, the cat was still there. _

_"Who are you?" Chris took the cat gently in his arms. _

_The cat just accommodated itself in Chris' arms, sniffing his shirt. Chris noticed a small collar, with the 'power of three' symbol. Chris noted blue orbs in front of him, and he saw Wyatt looking at him. _

_"I __was tired__ of your moping," Wyatt explained. "Don't let Mom see it." _

_Chris __was shocked__. Wyatt actually gave him a cat? This was ... one of the most thoughtful things he had done for Chris. _

_"Thank you," Chris said with sincerity. _

_Wyatt nodded, disappearing into his room. Chris smiled, holding the cat tightly. He wasn't alone anymore, he had Salem with him. _

_Five months later, Salem __was killed__ by a demon that was after Wyatt. Chris then understood that being Wyatt's brother also meant being completely alone. _

* * *

><p>Chris and Wyatt weren't on speaking terms, which made their parents crazy; they wanted for the brothers to just suck up their pride and apologize, but neither wanted to back up. Chris thought he was right in being angry. Wyatt just didn't understand how hard it was for Chris having these stupid memories and no one to talk about them. Coop was the only one who could be trusted with what Chris felt, and now he had lost the only person he used to confine in. Wyatt was just being an idiot.<p>

Melinda was enjoying this too much. Before she had to fight for the brothers' attention; now they mostly talked to her; it was fun. She knew it wouldn't be permanent, those two had a strong bond, but she was taking advantage of it as much as she could.

"I want a cat," Chris said gravely after a month of no speaking to Wyatt. His Mother looked at him with a frown.

"What?" She stopped mixing ingredients for the cookies she planned to make for the asswipe ... Wyatt's new nickname Chris gave him.

"I want a cat." Chris repeated slowly.

"Why would you want a cat?"

"I'm bored," Chris sighed. He didn't want to say he missed his brother like crazy because his Mother would want another intervention. Good thing their father decided to just let them solve their own problems. "And a pet would be great to teach me responsibility and that crap."

"Nice try," his Mother smiled. "A cat, uh? I don't know Chris, it doesn't sound like a good idea."

"Mel has her stupid Guinea Pig," Chris argued.

"Yeah. In a cage, in her room. Kit always paid the price of being our cat, Chris. I'm not sure we are ready to have that kind of pet in this house."

"I'll take care of it, I promise," Chris used his best puppy-eyes.

"They destroy furniture and smell."

Chris turned around, seeing Wyatt standing in the kitchen, trying his best to avoid Chris' eyes.

"Nobody asked you, jerk." Chris muttered.

"Chris!" His Mother chastised. "You two know the new rule. If you don't want to talk to each other because you are too stubborn, at least you have to be civil when we are in the same room with you."

"Yes, Mom." Chris and Wyatt said at the same time.

"So, Mom ... about my cat?" Chris turned back to his Mother, ignoring Wyatt's presence.

"Wyatt has a good point, Chris; we all live here, we must decide this as a family."

"But you hardly spend time here lately, the restaurant has you busy. Dad is on this new job ... Mel spends almost every afternoon in Aunt Phoebe's and..." Chris knew he had to approach the 'my asshole brother' subject in the most tactful way he could find, otherwise he will piss off his Mom and then he won't get a cat.

"And what?" His Mother pressed the matter.

"And Wyatt has to train," Chris said quickly. "He doesn't spend that much time in the manor."

"Maybe I don't have a reason to spend time in the manor since apparently nobody wants me here," Wyatt bit out.

Chris felt guilty; perhaps it was time he let go the stupid fight; Wyatt wasn't _that_ bad and he missed him. He was his brother, he really was having withdrawal syndrome after talking only to Mel for a month. He wanted Wyatt by his side, but still there was a small part of him that refused to admit defeat; Wyatt did something wrong, he never cared about the consequences of his acts. Chris wanted to make sure he got how he felt before he decided to get someone else in the family killed.

"That's not true, Wyatt," his Mother broke the uncomfortable silence, "and you know it. I don't care if you two are being childish, which by the way, proves my point about you not being ready for a pet, Chris; this family is important and I won't tolerate comments hinting otherwise, is that clear, young man?"

"Yes, sir," Wyatt said glumly, which almost made Chris laugh. It was a running joke between them that his Mother acted like one of those crazy generals who likes to torture innocent soldiers. Of course, in this case they hardly are innocent, but it was fun calling their Mom 'sir'. At first she frowned, now she didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Now Chris, a cat isn't a good idea, okay? We have enough people to worry about to add a pet that probably will suffer a lot of stress here. Sorry, the answer is no."

"But Mom! I promise I'll protect it," Chris pleaded.

"No, you have enough innocents to panic about. The answer is no, and it will be no, even if you use your grandpa to get your way."

Damn, his Mother knew him too well. Chris orbed away, trying to show how angry he was. Why couldn't he at least have something normal like a cat? He was tired of being 'special'. He just wanted a glimpse of normality in his life, was that too much to ask for?

Chris tried to convince his father about the cat topic. It didn't go too well either.

"What did your Mother say?" His Dad frowned.

"She was leaning towards the 'no'," Chris admitted, "but Dad, you always do what she says, don't you think is time for us, men, to have a voice in this house?"

"Son," his Dad said acutely, "when you're a Halliwell, the women have the last word. If your Mother said no, then is no."

"But Dad!" Chris felt a small sense of déjà vú. "It just sucks being here without company."

"You could have company if you swallowed your pride and talked to Wyatt."

"He could do the same. It's obvious he doesn't want to, so I'm not backing down." Chris pouted.

"You and your Mother are more alike by each passing day," his Dad chuckled.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Chris glared.

His father patted Chris on the back, and walked away. Great, he won't get a cat and he will be a neurotic control freak when he grew up. This was getting better and better.

As he got back from magic school, Chris entered his room to change his clothes, throwing his backpack on the bed. He heard a small sound. Whirling around fast, Chris was ready to blow whatever thing he saw, but nothing was in sight. He frowned; could it be he imagined the noise? No, he heard it again. Walking slowly towards the bed, he was wary of what could happen; maybe demons set up a trap or something; he was ready to orb away if needed. Counting mentally to three, he lifted the backpack, widening his gaze. A 'meow' was heard again, and Chris frowned at the tiny thing on his bed. A completely black cat was there, looking rather bored.

"How did you get here?" Chris took the small cat in his arms. He noticed the cat had a small collar with the 'power of three' symbol. "Who brought you here, kitty?"

The cat just meowed again, accommodating itself in Chris' arms.

"I guess this means you're mine now," Chris smiled. Could it be that Wyatt decided to make peace and bring this cat as an offer? No, Wyatt wouldn't do that. Maybe his father decided that Chris had moped enough and deserved a cat. It was clear that his Mother had nothing to do with this; she loved giving gifts in front of the entire family.

He just needed to hide the cat; maybe when his Mom found out about it the cat will be bigger and he could prove how she didn't even notice it.

"I'll name you Salem … you're a Halliwell now, cat."

The cat meowed again and closed its eyes. Chris smiled widely. Now he won't be alone anymore.

Five months later, Chris was sitting next to Wyatt's bed, watching him sleep while he petted Salem. His brother risked his life for his cat, and he got injured. It wasn't a big deal (their Mother had been worse than the demons when she found out Chris had a cat), but Wyatt needed to rest. Chris refused to leave Wyatt's side.

When Wyatt blinked, regaining consciousness, Chris got up quickly leaving Salem on the chair. He took his brother's hand, and smiled.

"Thank you."

Wyatt smiled back, and they stayed in silence, both reaching an unsaid agreement: All forgiven and forgotten.

* * *

><p><em>Chris expected the blow. He was ready, he finally was going to die, with his Mom in his arms. It was poetic, at this point Chris could appreciate it since he knew he had nothing anymore. This demon was powerful, and he was out of potions. He just saw his Mother get killed, and now it was his turn. <em>

_"Don't you dare touch my brother." _

_Chris looked up, seeing Wyatt standing in front of them. He looked pissed, then again their Mother had just been killed. That could drive anyone insane. Chris understood Wyatt's anger this time. _

_The demon actually looked scared, he even trembled a little. Wyatt had earned his reputation in the underworld, and now, with their Mother gone, nobody would stop him anymore. _

_"I will let you live, little rat," Wyatt said, smiling maliciously. "However, you have to deliver a message to the underworld. Tell them to prepare because I'm going down and I'll destroy everything in my path. And I do mean everything. This is the last Halliwell you take, and I'll make sure of it. Now go, before I regret it." _

_The demon vanished between flames without daring say anything else. He would probably be dead soon enough. Wyatt knelt in front of Chris, looking calm. _

_"Let go of her, Chris, we need to bury her," Wyatt said mechanically. _

_"Don't you feel something, Wyatt?" Chris spat between sobs. "Our Mother is dead ... we lost everything." _

_Wyatt stayed silent for a while, just watching Chris in tears hugging their Mother. _

_"We didn't lose everything, Chris," Wyatt said finally, touching Chris' shoulder gently. "We have each other." _

_As Wyatt squeezed his shoulder, Chris felt some relief. His brother was evil, he knew it. But he was all he got now, and he cared for him in an odd way; Chris was so sick of being alone, and he just lost the only person who showed him some love ... if Wyatt was going __to be__ the new source, Chris wouldn't stand a chance in facing him. He loved his brother, and it was better than being by himself. _

_Chris nodded, knowing he just sold his soul to the Devil. What difference did that make anyway? They were all screwed. _

_The day their Mother __was buried__, it was raining. The power of three was gone, their Mother was dead and they were orphans. Leo didn't show up for this, even when he drove his wife to the grave. He was so absent, she never felt supported by her so-called husband. Chris clenched his fists, Leo ruined them as much as the demons did. _

_"Don't think about him," Wyatt whispered to Chris. "We are here for Mom." _

_"Yeah," Chris said sadly. _

_Chris had thought that maybe Cooper would come to say goodbye to his Aunt. At least he owned his Mother that much, she went after the demon that killed Aunt Phoebe, and she ended up sharing the same fate. They both died trying to protect their own. Chris sobbed again, why couldn't he be the one gone? __Why his Mother, who was braver and stronger? _

_Wyatt took Chris' hand gently, surprising the youngest Halliwell. As he glanced up to see his big Brother, he saw the sadness his green eyes reflected. He also loved their Mother, both were drowning in sorrow. Wyatt squeezed Chris' hand lightly, as they watched the coffin disappear from their sight. __Ashes to ashes ... dust to dust. _

* * *

><p>Chris knew they were screwed. His Mother was bleeding in his arms, his father was also injured next to him, and he was out of potions. The demon smiled, probably thinking that he had won already, Chris had no chance in defeating him without the potion, and he probably would be the first one to die. He made sure his Mother was protected, she won't die again. If someone had to, he was willing to make the sacrifice.<p>

He saw the fireball reaching him, but suddenly it went in the opposite direction, crashing into a wall.

"Don't you dare touch my brother."

He saw Wyatt standing in front of them. He glanced at his father, at his Mother, and then at Chris. He knew he must look horrible, and by the face Wyatt made, it was probably worse than what he had thought.

"Orb away, Chris." Wyatt ordered.

"But I –"

"I said orb away! Take Mom and Dad with you, and get the hell out of here."

"Wyatt, I –"

"Go."

Wyatt didn't yell, he didn't even raise his voice, but as Chris saw him looking darkly at the demon, he felt fear. This was the Wyatt he was so afraid of, the one who had no control, no emotions. The one who didn't care about consequences, and he could kill just for the fun of it. This wasn't his brother, and Chris didn't know what to do to get his brother back.

He dragged his Mother near his father, and he touched them. He orbed away, landing in Aunt Phoebe's house.

"Mom!" Melinda said, scared. She was staying in the Aunt's house.

"Oh, my God! What happened?" Aunt Phoebe ran as soon as she saw them.

"Demon," Chris coughed. "I have to get back, Wyatt is alone with it."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Coop asked, worried.

"Like you care." Chris scoffed, noticing the small flinch in Coop. That was uncalled for, he knew it. He had bigger problems now though, he could apologize later to Coop.

"Chris, you need –"

"Just take care of them, please," Chris said, interrupting Aunt Phoebe. "I'll go to get Wyatt."

Before she opposed, Chris orbed back to the manor, expecting to see Wyatt there. Demon's ashes were left in the attic, and Wyatt was nowhere to be seen. He closed his eyes, trying to find his brother. When he felt him, Chris was almost in shock. He was in the underworld. He was repeating history; he had to stop him.

When he orbed where Wyatt was, he saw him throwing energy balls to every demon in his path.

"Wyatt!" Chris rushed to his side, taking his arm. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Killing the scum," Wyatt said darkly. "Go back to the manor, Chris."

"No," Chris said strongly. "You're better than this, Wyatt, please, stop!"

"I'm done with these lowlifes thinking they can kill us whenever they want to. I can kill them all, problem solved."

"You know that's not true." Chris tried to tug his brother away. "Let's go."

"I'm serious, Chris. I'm killing everything that moves."

Chris knew his brother meant that. He felt scared; he knew what Wyatt was capable of; he could destroy everything if he wanted to.

"Then you will be the same," Chris said, sadly. "You will be like them ... you will be like him."

That got Wyatt's attention; he glanced at Chris.

"And you promised you would never be like that." Chris added.

Wyatt closed his eyes, opening them a few seconds later. He still looked angry, but he seemed to be more in control of his emotions.

"Let's go," Chris offered his hand to his brother.

Wyatt took it silently, and as they orbed away, Chris saw the demons getting out from their hideouts. At least they won't be a bother for a while.

Aunt Paige healed their parents perfectly, and they were together again for dinner. Chris went to bed, looking sadly through the window. Even when their parents had made the effort to show them how natural death was, he knew he would never be ready to let go of his loved ones.

He understood in a degree how grief could lead you to a dark path.

"Are you okay, Chris?" Wyatt appeared in front of him.

"It was close, right?" Chris said sorrowfully.

"They won't die, Chris," Wyatt smiled weakly. "I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Wyatt." Chris snapped. "Sorry, it's just ... these stupid memories..."

"Maybe we can look for a spell to get rid of them, Chris. You can't be like this every time we end up injured."

"No, I don't want to forget. I want to always have in mind how lucky I am..." Salem jumped on the bed, surprising Wyatt and Chris. "See?" Chris said, petting his cat's ear. "Salem agrees with me."

"This cat is getting way too spoiled," Wyatt complained.

"You're jealous because Mom loves him more," Chris smirked.

"She didn't even want a cat in the first place! Now he gets all the good food? It's unfair!" Wyatt pouted.

As Chris saw his brother in a glaring contest with the cat, he smiled fondly. This was it, this was the Moment it made everything different. This was the start of a new future.

**Ashes to ashes ... dust to dust. **


End file.
